Mercedes GP
This article is about the 2010-2013 team. For the team which competed as Daimler Benz AG from 1926-1939 and 1954/55, see Mercedes-Benz. For Mercedes engines see Mercedes (Engine Supplier). Mercedes |image = |Full Name = Mercedes AMG Petronas Formula One Team |Base = Brackley, Northamptonshire, United Kingdom |Noted Staff = Ross Brawn Bob Bell Nick Fry Norbert Haug |Noted Drivers = Michael Schumacher Nico Rosberg Lewis Hamilton |Previous Name = Brawn GP |years = - |debut = 2010 Bahrain Grand Prix |Races Competed = 77 |Constructors' Championships = 0 |Drivers' Championships = 0 |wins = 4 |Poles = 7 |Fastest Laps = 4 |Final race = 2013 Brazilian Grand Prix}} Mercedes AMG Petronas Formula One Team, previously Mercedes GP Petronas F1 Team, is a Formula One racing team, based in Brackley, United Kingdom, using a German licence. Mercedes had been involved in the pre-war European Championship and breifly in Formula One during 1954 and 1955. Mercedes-Benz returned to Formula One for the 2010 season after buying a minority stake (45.1%) in the Brawn GP team. History Origins Formula One 2010 Mercedes-Benz returned to Formula One for the 2010 season after buying a minority stake (45.1%) in the Brawn GP team with Aabar Investments purchasing 30% on 16 November 2009, with Ross Brawn continuing his duties as team principal and the team retaining its base and workforce in Brackley, close to the Mercedes-Benz Formula One engine plant (formerly Ilmor Engineering) in Brixworth. Following the purchase of the team, as well as a sponsorship deal with Petronas, the team was rebranded as Mercedes GP Petronas Formula One Team. The team hired German drivers Nico Rosberg, seven-times world champion Michael Schumacher, who returned to Formula One after a three-year absence, and Nick Heidfeld as the test and reserve driver. The team's performance during 2010 was not so competitive as under Brawn, with the team behind the leading three teams of Ferrari, McLaren, and Red Bull Racing. Their best results came from Rosberg finishing on the podium three times, scoring third places at Sepang, Shanghai, and Silverstone. Rosberg eventually finished in seventh place, but Schumacher had a disappointing return, being beaten by his teammate and finishing the season without a single race win, podium, pole position, or fastest lap for the first time since his début season in . He also was involved in a controversy in Hungary after nearly squeezing former Ferrari team-mate Rubens Barrichello into the wall at 180 mph (290 km/h). Ultimately, the team finished fourth in the Constructors' Championship, with 214 points. Michael Schumacher 2010 Spain.jpg|Schumacher at the 2010 Spanish GP 2011 Prior to the 2011 season, Daimler and Aabar purchased the remaining 24.9% stake owned by the team management in February 2011. During the season, Schumacher and Rosberg became frustrated as team were unable to improve on their form as F1's fourth power, a fair way off frontrunners Red Bull, McLaren and Ferrari. Again, the team finished fourth in the Constructors Championship just as in 2010, with 165 points with no wins, podiums, or poles. Season highlights included Schumacher's fourth-place finish in Canada and Rosberg's third-place grid slot in Turkey. Michael Schumacher 2011 Malaysia FP1 1.jpg|Schumacher at the 2011 Malaysian GP 2012 In December 2011 the team was renamed 'Mercedes AMG Petronas F1 Team', incorporating the AMG brand. At the start of the season the team was the subject of protest over the use of a "radical" rear wing concept on the Mercedes F1 W03. Which was not settled until the third race in China when the stewards unanimously rejected the protest. At the third race of the season in China, Rosberg took the team's first pole position as a works team since Fangio in 1955; Schumacher finished the session third, but moved up to second after a grid penalty for Lewis Hamilton. The team secured its first win in 57 years when Nico Rosberg finished first in the 2012 Chinese Grand Prix. In addition to that, Rosberg became the first German driver to win a Grand Prix driving a German car since Hermann Lang´s victory at the 1939 Swiss Grand Prix. However they finished the season in fifth place with only 142 points. Michael Schumacher pole lap monaco 2012.JPG|Schumacher on his Pole lap at the 2012 Monaco GP 2013 On 28th September 2012, it was announced that Lewis Hamilton had signed a three year deal to partner Nico Rosberg from the 2013 season replacing the departing Michael Schumacher. On 26 May 2013 Nico Rosberg capitalised on a pole position to award the team its first win of 2013 at the Monaco Grand Prix. Mercedes then went on to take third place in the Canadian Grand Prix courtesy of Hamilton, followed by another win for Rosberg at the British Grand Prix after the team took 1–2 in qualifying. The team then celebrated their third win of the season after Hamilton took his first victory for the team at the Hungarian Grand Prix, resulting in second place ahead of Ferrari in the constructors championship with 360 points, their best since their return. Complete Formula One results (key) (results in bold indicate pole position, results in italics indicate fastest lap) References #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mercedes-Benz_in_Formula_One #http://www.statsf1.com/en/mercedes.aspx Category:Teams Category:Formula One Constructors Category:German Teams